


Rumors

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Does It Count, F/M, Mutual Pining, they both pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Inquisitor Erin Trevelyan needs to talk to her commander. (I rewrote this, I have another story exactly like this but better)





	Rumors

Erin waited outside the commander’s office waiting for Cullen to finish talking to his soldiers. Erin has been trying to come up with what say for a week. As soon as the soldiers left Erin stepped inside Cullen’s office. She thought about sitting in the chair in front of his desk but decided against it she needed to pace.  
Cullen let her pace around is office for a minute before speaking. “Was there something you need, Inquisitor.”  
“Are you and Evie having sex?” Erin tried to think of worse ways to ask a man if he is dating your sister. Alas none came to mind. His face became a deep shade of red as he processed what The Herald of Andraste just asked him. Erin has never seen anyone turn so red in her life, well except maybe when she found out about Cassandra and her books.  
“What no! We, we are friends. I never had. We never. Why are you asking!”  
Erin looked at the ground, trying to look anywhere besides Cullen “Well, too you guys have been becoming awful close”  
“That’s not sex” The commander bellowed forcing Erin too look at him. She didn’t know if he was about to kill her or run the other direction.  
“I know that” Erin mumbled. “But that doesn’t stop rumors. And you two do look like a couple.”  
“No, we don’t” Erin raised an eyebrow “Ya, you do.”  
“We play chess everyday because were friends. We usually finish around supper, so we eat together. You know, like friends.” Cullen explained sounding exasperated.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if you two play footsies under that chess table. You guys keep gazing into each other’s eyes. It’s disgusting. Also, she hugs you from behind when you play with Dorian.” 

“We look at each other we don’t gaze in each other’s eyes and she doesn’t hug me she leans on me.” Cullen said slowly. Erin knows she should stop. She got her answer they aren’t dating they are just incredibly dumb. But this is too much fun. “Oh Maker! I’m so sorry I didn’t know you two were keeping it secret my mistake. I promise I’ll pretend that I don’t know any of this.” Erin said with a wink.

Cullen stood there. Just staring at Erin like she just grew a third arm. “Very funny Erin. The rumors aren’t even real, are they?”

“Oh, they are. The one going around the nobility is how the Inquisitor’s sister is apparently having sex with the Commander of the Inquisition. In the war room. And really Cullen. I have to work there. I don’t want to work on a surface where Evie and you had sex on.”

Erin sighed when her commander didn’t find her joke funny. “Fine you aren’t dating my sister.”  
“Thank you.” 

“Your just in love with her.”

A moment of silence passed, Cullen refused to look at her.

“Not even going to deny it. Well I guess I know where the rumors came from. Everyone knows you two are dating except you two”

“We are not dating.” Cullen growled.

“Yes, you are”


End file.
